Final Moments
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Blu turns into a zombie, but can Jewel bring herself to kill the one she loves?


**Hey guys!**

 **So if you read my latest update on "One Night, Three Kids", you would know I am doing a one shot, as I don't think my Halloween story is really up to the ante.**

 **So… Here is something else! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Final Moments

* * *

Just another peaceful sunny day in Rio de Janeiro started and in a collection of birdhouses, the one remaining blue macaw family rose from their slumber. In one of the birdhouses, two adult macaws opened their eyes at the same time while looking at each other.

"Good morning my angel." Blu softly said while smiling.

"And morning to you, my nerd bird." Jewel smiled back as she came froward and pushed her beak to Blu's.

Blu kissed back and wrapped his wings around Jewel, the two enjoying a morning snuggle. Their morning snuggle went on for a few minutes, however it seemed to be for hours as they continued, finally Blu decided to break it.

"We should go wake up the kids and have some breakfast." Blu said.

"Really? Can't we have a little more time?" Jewel pleaded.

"After breakfast, my angel." Blu smiled.

"Fine, let's go wake them up."

And Blu and Jewel got their sleepy kids up and they all flew to the kitchen where Blu cooked up some pancakes to Jewel's annoyed looks. Blu, seeing this, came to Jewel after finishing up his first batch.

"Before you say anything, I am sorry, I know you are not comfortable with this." Blu smiled and hugged Jewel. "I promise after, we will go into the forest and have a nice family day out there, okay."

Jewel could not resist Blu's eyes smiling sweetly at her and decided to go along with him.

"Okay, that's fine." Jewel replied. "You are lucky I can't ignore that face." she teased Blu.

"Here, I have this for you." Blu said and he passed Jewel a mango from the fridge. "Enjoy."

After the kids and Blu finished their pancakes and Jewel finished her mango, they all flew out into the jungle, where they decided to go play some soccer with each other in a small open space in the forest.

Using a small homemade ball, they set the goals and started playing, enjoying the quiet, nice day.

"Dad, over here!" Tiago shouted as Blu held onto the ball.

They were playing a game of boys vs. girls and Tiago had his wings up a distance away from his father as Bia and Carla, while Jewel was the goalie, were charging at their father for the ball.

"Catch son!" Blu shouted and threw the ball to which Tiago caught it and using his talons, started knocking the ball towards the goal and his mother.

Tiago gave the ball one last knock and it flew towards the goal, almost going in until…

"Got it!" Jewel yelled.

"No!" Tiago shouted.

As Tiago cried over not getting the goal, Blu felt that he needed to go do some "business".

"Guys, I will be back, I have to go take a leak." Blu said and went to go.

"Ew!" Carla shouted. "We don't need to know!"

Blu chuckled and left a short distance away to a tree and did his "business". When he was done, he practiced his hygiene and breathed. He was just about to go back to his family when he saw something move in the foliage.

"Who is there?" Blu shuddered.

The thing got closer as Blu could see the foliage move more and more. Blu got scared and could not move his legs for some reason. Soon a bird popped out form the foliage and Blu was extremely worried. The bird's body and feathers were more grey than color, his face looked pale, his eyes grey as well, and he moved as if he was drunk or something.

"Sir?" Blu said as the bird was male. "Are you alright? Do you need help?"

However the bird paid no attention to answering and only looked at Blu with his grey eyes. Blu was confused at this and this happened for only a few seconds, for after that, the bird, all of a sudden, ran froward and attacked Blu, throwing him to the forest floor.

Blu was shocked beyond words as the bird's eyes stared down at him, not sure what to do, he was so lost and confused as to why the bird would attack him.

And then the unbelievable happened, the bird came down with his head and with his beak, he bit Blu in the shoulder with all his might. Blu could not scream as he felt something poisonous going into him. The bird then let go and kept Blu down, preparing for another assault.

Blu knew he needed to do something fast before this crazy bird killed him. He spotted a rock besides him and he picked it up with his wing. As the bird came down for another bite, Blu, with all his strength threw the bird down to the forest floor. And before the bird could recover, Blu started bashing the bird's head with the rock.

Adrenaline was pumping in Blu's veins as each strike brought down increased in violence as blood started spilling all over Blu. Finally, Blu managed to calm down enough and stopped, the bird head's completely open as black blood came out.

"What have I done?" Blu said as he looked at his bloody wings.

All of a sudden, Blu collapsed and felt his breathing becoming non constant as well as his heart beating faster. He remembered the bird biting him and he looked at his shoulder to see a nasty looking wound.

"Got to get to my family." Blu told himself and started painfully walking back.

The rest of the family was waiting for Blu as they were bored without him. Suddenly they heard the foliage move about and turned in the direction of it, wondering who it was.

All of a sudden Blu in one last painful step, appeared in front of his family, where all he could say softly was…

"Help." And Blu fainted in front of his loved ones. The family in total shock.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted and went to his side. "What happened!"

Blu was completely out and had his eyes closed. Jewel looked around and saw the wound, blood pouring out.

"Kids!" Jewel shouted to them. "Get something to cover your father's wound!"

Bia, Carla, and Tiago rushed to find leaves to put over their father's wound.

"Hang on Blu." Jewel cried.

A few minutes later, the three kids came back with pretty of leaves and vines and Jewel covered the wound as best she could.

"Okay let's get your father to the aviary." Jewel said and after picking up Blu in her talons, the family was on their way.

As soon as they got there, Jewel flew through an open window and squawked loudly to get anyone's attention. Luckily Tulio heard something familiar and ran to the room Jewel was in.

"Hey Jewel, what is it?" Tulio asked and Jewel showed him Blu.

"What happened!" Tulio shouted as he came to Blu's side and very carefully took off the leaves and rolled Blu to the side so the blood did not spill out. Tulio saw the beak bite and infection already setting in the wound.

"I did not want to believe it." Tulio softly said and was in space for a minute, but then returned to focus.

"Jewel, I am sorry I have to take Blu with me right now!" Tulio shouted and quickly, but carefully picked up Blu and took him to the operation room where he called some other doctors.

Jewel was confused, but let Tulio take Blu to see what he could do. After all Tulio helped Jewel with her broken wing, she trusted him to make Blu all right.

As time seemed to pass, Jewel and the kids waited outside while Tulio and the other doctors worked on Blu. Jewel was looking at the door, just waiting for Blu to fly well again and come to her in a loving hug, however she knew it was impossible that would happen. Bia came to her mother.

"Mom, are you alright?" Bia asked. "Is dad going to be okay?"

"Of course sweetie, your dad is very strong, he is going to pull through this ."

And mother and daughter gave each other a hug as they looked at the operation room door, hoping Blu will make it.

After what seemed like hours, Tulio finally came out with a sad look at Jewel, destroying any hope Jewel had in her. Tulio came down to Jewel's level and sighed deeply before speaking.

"Look Jewel, Blu is not going to make it, he is not going to die, but…" Tulio breathed before continuing.

"There has been reports of a strange virus that started in the Amazon, birds who catch it, act strange and go around attacking other birds, the birds that are bitten, well turn into those strange birds…" Tulio finished.

"So that means, Blu is…" Jewel thought to herself and suddenly her face turned pale.

With tears in her eyes, she flew into the operation room, Bia, Carla, and Tiago following her. Blu was restrained to a bed as he laid down with his eyes closed.

Jewel cried, her tears falling on Blu's belly.

Tulio came in as he had not finished talking, but understood Jewel bursting in the room.

"Also Jewel, he does not have that much time to live as he does now and I am sorry, he has to die. We tried everything we could for him, but it is hopeless." Tulio sighed before finishing finally. "This is a very lethal poison, as soon as he turns, stick this syringe in him."

And Tulio left the syringe and walked out of the room, leaving behind the blue macaw family to cry over their father and husband.

A few minutes passed and Blu woke up to see the crying eyes of his family.

"Guys?" Blu asked softly. "You okay?"

"Blu!" Jewel shouted. "You are awake!" And Jewel gave Blu a big hug.

"I think the better question is, are you okay?"

"Not really…" Blu started. "I heard what Tulio said, I understand why I am tied down like this, I will become a monster and I don't want you guys to become one too."

"It's not your fault Blu." Jewel cried and hugged Blu more tightly.

She broke from the hug and moved her beak towards Blu until he stopped her.

"I'm sorry Jewel, we can't, I will give the virus to you, please don't."

Jewel stopped and turned around, crying more and more. She understood however, Blu still wanted her to live for the kids. Speaking of kids…

"Dad…" Bia spoke as she came froward.

"Come here you three and give me a hug." Blu told them, to which they did.

As the three kids cried into Blu's dark blue feathers, Blu made calming sounds and spoke to them.

"It's okay kids, let it out. I am going to miss you guys very much. I watched all three of you grow up into the kids you are today and as a father I could not be more prouder. I love you three so much." Blu cried.

"Now let me speak to your mother again, okay?" Blu continued and the the three kids got off.

"Jewel?" Blu turned to his wife who was still turned back from him.

"Promise me, you will continue to live for the kids, show them your love every day until they are old enough to leave for good."

"I promise." Jewel replied.

Suddenly Blu felt something in his body and he started to shake violently, he also shouted out in pain, as if he was trying to fight something inside of him.

"I think it's time…" Blu managed to get out, the kids just looking at this, faces pale.

"Kids, please don't look…" Blu shouted out in pain.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago turned around, where they cried even more than before as they knew their father would be gone pretty soon.

"Jewel, do it, you have to kill me…" Blu said as he really tried to fight it.

"I can't." Jewel replied sadly.

"You have to!" Blu shouted out as loud as he could, before uttering out his last words.

"I… love… you…" Blu softly said as his transformation was really getting under way.

By now, Blu's feathers were grey as well as his eyes. Even so, Jewel did not want to do it as she held onto the syringe.

A few minutes passed and Blu's transformation was complete, he moaned and tried violently to get free, his beak shutting up and down rapidly as if wanting to bite something.

Even if Blu had become a horrible monster, Jewel still could not bring herself to do it, he was still the bird she knew and loved even if his mind was completely lost.

Jewel painfully walked up and held the syringe high up in the air while looking at Blu. He was struggling to get to Jewel, wanting to bite her, his mind changed.

"I love you Blu." Jewel softly said before bringing down the syringe into Blu's belly.

Blu slowly stopped as the poison worked it's way to killing Blu. Soon enough, Blu went limp and froze completely, he was dead.

Jewel looked at him as he laid there. Even thought he looked like a complete monster, she could still picture the handsome nerd bird he was. Jewel let go of the syringe and fell, crying her eyes out. After all she just killed her own husband.

The three kids came to her and hugged her, also crying as well.

"Let's go kids, let's try to get some rest from today, your father is gone and we need to accept it." Jewel said, tears streaming down.

As the three kids left, Jewel stayed behind for a minute, looking at Blu.

"I'm sorry Blu, I will always love you."

And Jewel left her dead zombified husband just laying there, as she left the aviary with the kids.

Even thought he turned into a zombie, Blu tried to fight his way to at least bring his last words to his family and he did so. And even with him completely turned, Jewel still could not bring herself to kill the one she loved above everything else. However she had to do it in the end, bring the final blow to Blu's life.

The End.

* * *

 **Yes guys, let's say this actually happened… Anyway… I know this is after Halloween, but I had this idea and well here is the result of it, I hope you guys enjoyed it or… Maybe I just made you cry your eyes out, I don't know!**


End file.
